The Pharoah's Daughter
by Sky13
Summary: This is placed in the future...Yugi has a daughter named Aren. What happens when Aren findes a Millenium Item In her dads? And the spirit inside is Yami's daughter!?! Also an evil force is after the Yami's Puzzle! *LoOk! NeW ChApTeRs!
1. Episode 1 Meetings and Greetings

Yugi lifted the dusty, old wooden chest. It was plain with no designs, with the exception of the Millennium Item Eye in red on the top. Yugi was 35 now. He looked very much like Yami Yugi. Proving they were related. He was wiser, but still youthful. Inside the box was the Millennium Puzzle. It had been twenty years since he and the others decided to take it apart and put it up for good after they defeated Merik. It had been hard saying goodbye to Yami. And Yugi didn't even know what was going to happen to him.

As Yugi looked at the Puzzle, his eyes shifted to his deck of cards, which he put up after he married Joey's sister, Serenity. Inside was the Dark Magician, his favorite card. He quickly shut the box and put it to the side under some pamphlets on the counter as he heard the shop door open. It was his daughter Aren, A sophomore in High School. 

"How was school Aren?" He said old fashion like.

"What does it look like?! I got ANOTHER one of my best cards stolen from that gang, The Five. (It's a stupid name...she says to herself). "Now my best card is Silver Fang. DO YOU KNOW THE ATTACK POWER OF SILVER FANG!!!!???!?!" She sighed and threw her backpack on a hanger.

Yugi had heard this a million times. "Well, its not about just the monsters. Its about the magic cards and trap cards. And its also about the…"

And Aren had heard THIS a million times. "…the heart of he cards…" She finished for him. She folded her arms and smiled. "Anyway how would you know. You've never played…"

If only you knew! Yugi thought to himself. " Maybe you're right." She said. She walked over to the desk and pulled out an inventory list. 

"Any new shipments today? WE gotta keep great grandpa's store up! We've lost 20% of sales in the past month. Everyone is headed towards America for the tournaments. That's all going to change when Moccuba holds his tournament right here!

She stopped talking and began to make price checks. 

Yugi admired his daughter's sense of responsibility. She got it from her mother. She got most of her looks from Yugi. He hair was wild. Perhaps not as wild as Yugi's. It was blonde with Streaks of red with black in it. She was so happy when she was little who grew up faster when her mother died when She was nine. Yugi missed her as well. Yugi knew something that would cheer Aren up. "Oh Aren, You're uncle Joey is coming over tonight! With you're cousin Ramen!"

Ramen was Joey's only child from his third marriage. She was the same age as Aren.  Aren jumped from the chair and began to run upstairs. As she did she called back. " Ramen and I share my room! I'll fix up Joey's guest room just the way he likes it!!" 

Two hours later Yugi opened the door to see a smiling Joey. And somewhat of Ramen's long blonde hair that was behind in a ponytail.  Everything else was covered with a large pile of luggage she was carrying. "How long are you staying this time?" Yugi asked depressingly. 

"Now Yug? Is that any way to say hello?" No Reply. "Well, anyway America's crowded with Duelers. And its great to be home in Japan! So I have decided to stay till the tournament here is over."

Yugi sighed. " Fine. The tournament will last about a month. "

Ramen moved her head so Yugi could see her face. "But dad. You said we were staying for the rest of the year!''

"Heh heh, silly kid...run along and uhhh… find you're cousin..Honestly Yug I don't know how she comes up with these things!. But since she is so content with the idea we better not ruin her hopes! So we might as well stay!"

In the middle of this speech Ramen had walked in side and dropped the luggage on the floor and ran upstairs. 

 Ramen found Aren setting up her cot bed. 

"Ramen!!" She said and they exchanged greetings. 

"Did you get my last email?" Aren finally stated.

I know this chapter SEEMS boring! This was just and intro...the action happens in the next chapter! Promise!!!


	2. Episode 2 The Pyramid

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. But I made up Aren and Ramen. Please do not steal my story! You can take Ideas…But...OH JUST READ IT! J And the action starts near the end of this chapter! And stays actiony!! I promise! I'm just setting up the plot!

*****

Aren replied. 

"Did you get my last email!?!"

Ramen :"You aren't still going through with the plan are you? I mean you're dad said no ears pierced…"

Aren sighed. " It's a STUPID and silly dumb rule! And those kind are meant to be broken!

"At least YOU"RE dad didn't name you after his favorite food…"

"Ramen, the tournament starts tomorrow and HE is going to be there!"

"Duh Kaiba's son is going to be there. Kaiba's brother is throwing the tournament. And besides. Cody is not that cute. He is a snobby jerk! Just like his dad…"

Downstairs Yugi was evaluating Joey's deck.  The two girls tried came normally downstairs. Trying to act as cool as possible. Aren cleared her voice and spoke. "Ramen and I are going to the store o get some snacks to…"

Ramen butted in "Celebrate us visiting!"

Visiting? More like living here…Yugi thought to himself. "Okay, but be back soon. Its going to rain…"Aren and Ramen hopped on their bikes and rode for ten minutes until they reached the mall. An hour later they came out with Aren looking at herself and her little silver hoops in a compact mirror. 

"MY dad let me get a double pierce when I was six!" Ramen stated proudly. "Now what are you going to tell Uncle Yugi when you see him." At this statement Aren stopped dead in her tracks. And she dropped the mirror.

"You loser!! You haven't thought about that!! Did you think he wouldn't notice??"

Aren began walking again. "Well if he was YOUR dad, then, yes. When they reached their bikes it was pouring rain. 

*******

Meanwhile Yugi and Joey were outside waiting for the girls under  the roof that stood out a few feet. So they were dry. 

"Man its been two hours!! Haven't I taught Ramen anything!!'' "You come home on time!"  He shouted this part into the rain. Yugi just stared intently in front of him.  "Aren should of called or something." He said blandly. 

At this Joey lightened up. He didn't want his friend worrying.

"Well. Maybe they are whoopin' that gang you told me about. Aren could totally beat then with my Ramen!"

 As the lightening flashed, Ramen could see Yugi and her dad looking ticked.

Ramen quickly turned her bike down an alley. Aren did also. "Lets go in the back way! And pretend we've been here the whole time…" She said. Ramen doubted that would work but she nodded her head anyway.  They rode up the alley and dumped their bikes there. And snuck to the back. Aren noticed the back door was wide open. "Weird…"

Without looking around they ran upstairs. Soon Aren stopped and smacked her head. "I forgot! We were supposed to be getting snacks…errr…you go get some dry clothes on and I'll grab some snacks in my hidden spot!" Again Ramen nodded and went to the room. Aren ran back downstairs and into the store. She lifted a loose board and pulled out some chips, snowballs, and... Ramen. "At least Joey will be pleased!" She placed the board back and stood up. As she did she dropped everything. Below her were wet, muddy footprints. To big to be her or her dads.   The store was trashed. The glass counter was reduced to rubble. And the inventory and boxes thrown everywhere! "And I hadn't noticed this why???" She turned and saw that a piece of the counter was intact. And on top of it was a box. Or …was…It was ripped to shreds. Aren ran her fingers through some deep gash marks. Not human.  The footprints surrounded that spot. And so did a few large monster like ones… Aren shivered. "How can they be outside and not hear someone breaking in!?!"  Aren picked up the biggest piece of wood. It had a strange eye on it.  The footprints led away from the chest and walked over to a table. Where a little golden pyramid sat. Strewn around it were Dueling cards. Most torn and ripped. Aren picked up a good card. It was a Dark Magician.

"We defiantly don't carry this." She pocketed it and picked up the pyramid.


	3. Episode 3 Yami Aren

It starts out the same, except with more detail! I have written more but I am going to modify them over the weekend and put them up Monday! In the next  Episode we will see Yami Yugi again! Hurray! P.s. I know this was kind of short. but its got that dramatic pause…

Disclaimer- Don't own Yugioh...but I made up Aren and Ramen…

She stood up completely. Then she noticed a wooden chest out on the counter. It was ripped to shreds, it had deep, thick claw marks in it. The biggest piece was only big enough for an eye thingy on it. She picked it up. It was tiny in her hand. She put her hands in the claw marks. She then turned her gaze to the only clean spot in the store. That was right by the No longer a chest pieces. Around it was strewn with cards..most were ripped up. She picked up one of the not torn up ones. "Dark Magician? We don't sell these kind of cards!" She put the card in her pocket. Something in her heart told her to. Perhaps it was the heart of the cards. She thought to herself. I mean, my dad says it all the time. She looked at what the cards were strewn around. It was a little pyramid. She picked it up. It was neat and shiny. "A pyramid?" She closer examined it. "No...a puzzle!" She said softly. It was neatly put together with great care. It was attached to a leather string so you could wear it. It had the same eye on it that was on the box. She turned it upside down. Some design was on the bottom. It was VERY tiny. Like the size of an M&M. It was in the very middle of the bottom. She touched it. It fell from the piece it was attached to into her hand. To her surprise it got bigger. Like it had been squeezed in that small place for so long, and finally it could take a deep breath of air. It was now the size of a broken- in- half pencil. It looked like a dream catcher. It was gold like the pyramid. Dangling in the middle of the hoop of the dream catcher like thing, was the eye. The same eye that was on the chest, and the pyramid. At the bottom of the hoop dangled four tiny cylinder shaped pieces of gold. And, out the top of it all, was a clasp. It was an earing. 

"Its so pretty," Was all Aren could say. Something in it drew her to it. It looked so fragile. She painfully pulled out her newly pierced earring. It bled for about a second. Then she took out her other earring. She slowly lifted the earing to her ear. And put it in. 

Yugi looked at Joey. "Perhaps we should go look for them."

"Nah Yug, Like I said twenty minutes ago, they'll be home in twenty minutes. They're fine!"

But Yugi could see he was getting irate. Finally he yelled into space again. "You little brat if you don't come home right now im gonna call you're mother!!!!"

He sighed and calmed down. "This is the first time I've had her with me since the divorce, and I've lost her!!" Yugi spoke up. "You know they are fine, lets just go on out and look for them." Lightening flashed again and a scream came from inside. "Ramen?!" They both said. 

They ran inside to see Ramen already at the door scared. "What's wrong Ramen are you okay?" Joey said. She shook her head. Eyes still wide. "Its Aren!" Yugi ran ahead into the store. It was totally trashed. In the center was Aren. Or at least he thought it was. Her hair was longer, And had more red streaks in it. She was grinning like Weevil would when he was about to make a winning move. Instead of her school uniform, she wore a long light navy blue leather coat over blue leather like pants and had blue spiked rimmed gloves on each hand. "Aren?!?" He said. 

"Who are you!?!" She half laughed still smiling. Yugi stepped forward. I've seen an outfit like that before...he thought. "Im your father." This time she wasn't smiling she grinded her teeth and stepped forward haughtily. "No! I am the Pharaoh's Daughter!!!" 

(notes- when I describe  her outfit. I mean its just a little cooler looking that her old school outfit. Which for some reason is like her dads old outfit, So now you know what Aren looked like before Yami Aren came along!)


	4. Episode 4 Dark Magician

AUTHOR: Sorry I haven't posted!! I WROTE it, I just didn't POST it! Thanks to those who reminded me! I have been very busy, getting Braces, My sis's B- day, and fences to build, anyway! Here is another chapter! ******************************************************************** " Aren you are being Stupid! What is your problem?" Ramen said. Joey just stared at the Millennium Earring. "Yugi what's wrong with her, you don't think that earring."  
  
"I am not Aren! I am Arlen!!!" Alren/Yami Aren said.  
  
Yugi stepped forward ignoring this. "Aren stop this right now and take out that earring!" Aren stepped back. "Dirty peasants! Servants! Slaves! Turning on your future queen!! I will show you a power my father never had!"  
  
She reached into her pocket. Face stern. "DARK MAGICIAN I SUMMON YOU!" The card Aren had placed into her pocket was now in the hands of Arlen, who held it up high. She let it go carefully and it hung in the air. It grew larger, and larger, until the Dark Magician reached full height, and stepped out of the card. His deep purple eyes fixed on Yugi's.  
  
"No! How'd she?" Yugi said. Taken by surprise.  
  
"Yugi that's your card." Joey said. (Bright isn't he?)  
  
Arlen smiled seeing their confused faces. "Dark Magician Attack Them!"  
  
The Dark Magician raised his wand as it charged full of energy. simply folded her arms and smirked. "Oh come on Aren! All duelist Have Hologram Battle sets nowadays. That thing couldn't hurt us." The Dark Magician let go of the energy and...You guessed it. It smacks Ramen right in the chest, sending her flying into a bunch of boxes. "It hurts us! It hurts us! My precious! It hurts Gollum!" Was all she said. Joey shrugged at this comment. "So she quotes movies."  
  
Yugi turned to Joey. "Get her out of here!" Joey wouldn't budge. "But Yugi."  
  
Yugi did not have time to kid around. "Now!!" Joey picked up his now unconscious daughter and left through the front door. The Dark Magician turned to face Yugi. 


	5. Epsiode 5 Gone

ME: ( glad YOU ARE reading this still! READ! READ! Im writing and Writing! ( So read!  
  
The Dark Magician turned to Yugi. "Attack him!!" Arlen said. Its wand was charged with energy. The light from it flickering off their faces. It pulled its wand back. Ready to strike.  
  
"No! You wont attack me. You can't you're my card and we've been through a lot. "  
  
Yugi tore his eyes from the Magician's and looked at Arlen. "He wont attack me. I know he wont." Now Yugi smiled. Glad he had won at something. The Dark Magician put his wand down and also smiled.  
  
Now Aren was not used to losing. She angrily put her hand up and the card shrunk. As  
  
did the monster it once contained. Arlen looked disappointed as she grabbed the card and  
  
returned the Dark Magician. A sudden thought came to her mind and she smiled.  
  
"Yes well, it can be hard controlling others monsters. Their hearts are never into it."  
  
She held out the card admiring it. "Pity, it was a good card." She happily ripped it in half.  
  
And then again. And let the pieces fall in front of Yugi's distraught faces. She put her hand out and clasped it shut saying. "Disera!" And she was gone. Yugi fell to his knees and carefully picked up the pieces of the card. His expression of disbelief. He stood and looked at where his daughter had been. Still in.disbelief.  
  
Joey finally decided to return and help Yugi at this moment. He burst into the room and  
  
looked around, seeing no crazed kid or giant purple guy. He spotted Yugi. "Where's  
  
Aren?" Yugi turned looking depressed now, "She's gone."  
  
Okay.I know you probably think all of this sucks..I thought her destroying Yugi's  
  
favorite card would be sad.. So I wrote it!!!!!!!!!! Coming up in the next chapter you  
  
meet the bad guys and Arlen explains herself to the girl living in her head. And Yugi will  
  
see Yami Yugi Again! Yupee!!! If you thinks this sucks. I don't mind. I need people to  
  
tell me what sucks. So...i can fix it...That's what reviews are for. That's another reason I  
  
waited so long to write! So I could no what everyone hated! So I could fix it before I got  
  
really into the story! If you love it all! Yuppee! !! You are cool! I am going to write other  
  
stories @ the same time! Some funnies ones too! Blah.Blah.Okiday! Im going now!  
  
Bye! Review! Im currently writing more! Go to my webbie to learn of updates!  
  
S K Y 


	6. Episode 6 Arlen and Aren Meet

Hello!! It is me! Sky! I know it has been awhile.Anime bead of sweat.sees angry glares. I Actually AM writing. But, you know. I have had a busy summer.Anyway enough of this! Read the next part!..Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh stuff..But I made up Aren , Aren's Yami, and Ramen.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dd  
  
"She's gone.." Yugi replied.  
  
Around the same time. Arlen appeared in the Shadow Realm. (You will learn where she got all these powers from later..) She opened her hand, she put it in front of her face and carefully looked it over. Yes it was, her hand. Wasn't it? She clenched the hand and laid it back at her side.  
  
"Where am I?!??!?" She shouted into the darkness. "AND WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE!"  
  
Something about herself wasn't right. It was as she was sharing her thoughts with someone. So she used a little trick her Knowledge Giver had taught her. She closed her eyes. And entered her mind. She was standing in a complex maze. It was darker in here than in the unwelcome Shadow Realm was. She walked around seemingly getting nowhere. All around her were doors. Doors to memories she couldn't reach. Not like she wanted too. As she turned the corner, she found herself facing. Herself. Even in the darkness they could see each other. This Aren was a bit shorter, and looked angry, and as if she had been crying.  
  
Arlen folded her arms. "So you were that crying sound in my head as I punished that peasant walking around as if he were the Pharaoh."  
  
Aren stepped forward. She felt as though she could hit this jerk who had hurt her dad. But sadness overwhelmed her anger and she began to cry.  
  
Pathetic Wimp. Arlen thought. Although, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though she didn't know why she was so sad. But hey! Why was she in her soul anyway?!?! Even though all these confusing thoughts were going through her head. All she could say was, "So.are you lost." Good, never show your true emotions. Arlen mused.  
  
Arlen unfolded her arms and they locked eyes. "Yes, Im lost in myself! This is me.you shoved me aside and took over!" Arlen put her hand up. "Shhh...hear that?" Arlen left and regained consciousness'.  
  
"Glad to see you again Arlen." A voice said. Arlen gaped in sheer terror and malice. "Its YOU!" 


End file.
